Marion's Tale
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin finds himself falling fast for a girl named Marion. The question is, who is she really? One of the Eds harbors a twisted secret and Kevin is unknowingly getting thrown into the mess. Rated Teen for mild language and some deep emotional tribulations.
1. Chapter 1

Marion was excited. It wasn't often that she got to go out with her friends as, well herself. Eddy had gotten an invite to a party outside of town and had convinced her to tag along. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to go, but why not keep up the constant lie that was her life?

She shook her head, trying to rid it of negative thoughts. "No," she said quietly to herself. "I deserve to go."

Marion finished packing her bag. She would need to finish getting ready once they were outside of Peach Creek.

* * *

Marion and Eddy walked into the party. It was already in full swing, but Eddy said it would be the best time to make their début. Marion followed Eddy through the crowd and felt her face heat up when boys openly gawked at her. They somehow located Eddy's friend Elizabeth and Marion thanked her for the invitation.

"Hey no problem, but I sure didn't expect Eddy to bag a girl like you."

"Oh no, we're really just long time friends."

"Yeah," Eddy mumbled. "Just friends. So Lizzie, wanna dance?"

Elizabeth nodded and Eddy escorted her out onto the dance floor. Marion sighed and made a beeline for the drink table. Even though there probably wasn't anyone over twenty one in the entire house, the table was mostly covered in alcoholic beverages. Marion sighed and turned towards the kitchen with an empty solo cup. She hoped that the tap water wouldn't be riddled with as many elements as the suspicious looking punch bowl on the table.

* * *

Kevin groaned when he saw Eddy walk into Elizabeth's house. Going to parties away from Peach Creek was supposed to provide an opportunity to get away from his peers, but sure enough there was one of the worst in Kevin's book.

When Marion walked in behind Eddy, Kevin's jaw about hit the floor. What was a beautiful girl like that doing with him? Kevin retained a safe distance but followed the pair across the house. When Eddy and Elizabeth left Marion on her own to go dance Kevin saw his chance. He casually made his way over to the table she was retrieving a cup from and said, "Hey the name's Kevin. Are you a friend of Lizzie?"

* * *

Marion's heart beat hard against her chest. She turned to see her fear confirmed, it was Kevin Barr that she heard behind her.

He smiled at her and leaned against the table.

"M-my apologies, were you speaking to me?"

"Of course I was. You a friend of Lizzie, or did you come with a date?"

Marion gulped. Kevin didn't seem to recognize her at all. "Oh I came here with a friend of mine, but it's not really a date. Just an excuse to get out I suppose."

Kevin nodded. "Cool. My name's Kevin, what's yours?"

"Hey Marion that jerk hassling you?"

Marion looked up and saw Eddy pushing through the crowd of people, Elizabeth standing on the dance floor looking confused.

Kevin smiled. "Marion huh? Nice to meet you."

Marion blushed as Eddy shoved his way in between Kevin and herself. "Hey shovel-chin, fancy meeting you here."

"Same to you meat-head."

"Oh ha ha you're _so _clever Kev. You wanna leave Marion alone?"

"Not with you. She seems like a nice girl, makes me wonder how she got mixed up with you."

"Listen here-"

"Eddy," Marion said in a rather motherly tone. "Kevin was just introducing himself. Our conversation was going just fine until you interrupted. Why don't you get back to poor Elizabeth, you abandoned her out there."

Eddy muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and stalked back out to where Elizabeth was waiting.

Marion turned back to Kevin, innocently tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "Sorry about him."

"Hey it's alright. You know I actually live in the same cul de sac as him."

"Oh really?" Marion hoped she sounded truly surprised. "Well it's a small world isn't it?"

Kevin shrugged. "Spose so. How did you end up meeting Eddy?"

Marion gulped. How honest could she be without giving away her true identity? "Well our mother's are friends and so we soon became friends too. I've actually know him for quite a while. I suppose you eventually learn to accept his, less desirable traits."

Kevin laughed. It wasn't a cruel condescending laugh like Marion often heard, but a legitimately amused one. "You kind of remind me of one of his dorky friends back at Peach Creek."

Marion felt her heart stop and she managed to let out a small, "Oh?"

"Yeah there's this guy named Edd, I'm sure you've heard of him at least."

"Oh but of course," Marion smiled as a solution came to mind. "Edward is my cousin."

"Oh what you're related to him?" Kevin blushed and fumbled for words. "I didn't mean dork in a bad way. Like he's amazing when he works with machines and junk. It blows my mind the stuff he's able to come up with."

Marion giggled. She was actually enjoying her conversation with Kevin. It was a rare opportunity to see him out of his element, and dare she say flustered about a girl. Somehow the pair ended up outside on the deck together, talking about a multitude of topics.

* * *

Kevin's arm eventually found itself around Marion's waist and she moved closer to him. She would normally never let anyone get so close to her. The last thing she needed was a relationship getting in the way of her plans for the coming year, but Kevin felt so warm and comfortable against her body. Their conversation had come to a stop for the time being and Marion was savoring the feeling of the moment when a text message alert jolted her back to reality.

**Where the hell are you?**

She sighed and responded. **I am on the back deck speaking with Kevin.**

**Do you really think that's a wise decision? I thought you were paranoid about other people finding out.**

**I am but he truly has no idea.**

**You're ridiculous. I'm going home. You can either come with me now or get a ride home with your new boy friend.**

Marion sighed. **I'll be right there.**

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yes, but Eddy is my ride and he is going home now." Marion moved away from Kevin but felt a pang of guilt shoot through her when she saw his disappointed expression.

"Oh it's cool. Do you think I could get your number or something? I had a really good time talking to you tonight."

Marion dug through her purse. "Here's a better idea," she mumbled as she pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "I'll give you my email. My mother is crazy about keeping my phone bill low, so I talk to most people online."

"Oh y-yeah that's cool. Maybe the lamest rejection I've gotten though."

Marion frowned as she held out the paper with her email elegantly scrawled across it. "I'm not rejecting you. This is honestly my preferred method of communication."

Kevin's cheeks turned red as he took the paper. He looked at it a moment before neatly folding and tucking it into his pocket.

Marion smiled. "I expect a message within the next day or two Kevin. Please excuse me now though; Eddy's head might explode if I keep him waiting."

Kevin nodded and swooped in to place a kiss on Marion's lips. She squeaked in surprise but found it to be a rather wonderful feeling. When Kevin pulled away he avoided her eyes and said, "Have a good night."

Marion couldn't stop herself from providing Kevin with a soft kiss on his cheek in return before running off to locate Eddy. She didn't see the dumbstruck smile strewn across Kevin's face as he placed a hand on his cheek where her kiss still lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd massaged his temples. It had been an especially tiring day at school and he was glad to be in the safety and comfort of his own bed. He looked around at the neatly organized and labeled space and smiled. When the world was going crazy outside, he always had a room where everything was rightly placed.

Edd opened his laptop to check his messages. He smiled when he saw an email from Kevin. Over the course of about a month he had been getting to know Kevin better through Marion. Edd felt a little guilty using her to flirt with Kevin, but Edd would be lying if he tried to deny his increased feelings for the redhead since the night of the party.

Edd sighed as read through the message. Kevin was trying to convince Marion to come visit him again. Eventually he would give up on her all together if she kept turning him down. Edd didn't want that to happen though. He knew that his parents would be out of town for the following weekend, so that would be his best chance.

Edd's heart rate increased as he typed a reply stating that Marion would indeed be making a trip into town.

* * *

Kevin rushed home from school and went straight for the mail box. Sure enough there was his package sitting inside and he fist pumped the air. Marion would be there in three days and he had to make sure everything on his motorcycle was perfect.

Kevin tore into the box after throwing his backpack down and kicking the front door shut with one foot. His face suddenly turned scarlet when he discovered a frilly looking lingerie set instead of motorcycle parts. He quickly closed the box and looked at the address, the package was meant for Edd.

Kevin's head reeled. Surely the package was some sort of joke. He could see Eddy ordering something like that and sending it just to see the innocent dork freak out. Regardless of who ordered it Kevin knew he needed to take it to Edd's. "This is going to be awkward," he mumbled as he headed back to the door.

* * *

Edd frowned down at the parcel in his hands. It was clearly labeled with Kevin's name and not his own. With a sigh he walked to the door and was surprised to discover Kevin standing on the other side poised to knock. "Salutations Kevin I was-" Edd's eyes drifted down to the box Kevin was holding. "Oh is that mine?"

"I uh yeah I guess so. It's got your name on it at least."

"The postal worker must have made a mistake because I received this package intended for you." Edd held out the box he was holding but Kevin avoided eye contact while scratching his neck.

"Um so I kind of opened yours because I assumed it was mine."

Edd's face turned scarlet. "Kevin it is highly illegal to tamper with-"

"Hey I didn't think to look at the name before I opened it! It was supposed to be motorcycle parts. Instead it's just, well you know."

Edd took in a deep breath and an idea formed in his head. "Goodness gracious what did she order now?"

Kevin looked surprised and Edd knew his plan had worked. "She?"

"Marion," Edd said with a sigh. "My cousin. She sends stuff to my house sometimes so her parents won't see what she orders."

"Oh I wonder what she ordered these for," Kevin mumbled as he fidgeted with the box.

"Probably to wear for a boy she likes," Edd blurted out without thinking.

A grin burst across Kevin's face that made Edd's heart flutter. "Well I'd better swap boxes with you then. Did she tell you we have a date coming up soon?"

"She mentioned the two of you were speaking and she was coming to town but didn't share all of the details, no. I ah hope the two of you have a good time together."

"I know we will," Kevin said with a sly smile.

* * *

Marion took a deep breath and stepped out of Eddy's house. Eddy and his parents were gone, so Marion took the opportunity to change at his house. It also looked rather normal for a girl to be sneaking out of Eddy's house rather than her own.

The walk to Kevin's felt agonizingly long. Marion had never been out in the open for so long in her neighborhood before. She was relieved when she reached Kevin's house and was quickly greeted at the door.

"Hey babe I missed you." Kevin wasted no time and quickly pulled Marion to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips that left both parties wanting more.

Marion teased, "Is that all I get?"

Kevin blushed. "Hey there will be time for that later. Right now we've gotta get a move on. I've got a pretty awesome day planned for us."

He led her to the garage and opened the door to revel his motorcycle. Marion looked over the bike. "We're taking that?"

"Yeah of course, why are you scared?"

Marion shook her head. "O-of course not. I'm just a little uneasy riding on things with no walls."

"Well," Kevin said as he tossed her a helmet. "All you need to do is hold on to me tightly and you'll be fine."

Marion's heart started to race as she slid onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Kevin. The position felt rather intimate and she lacked the ability to be afraid of the bike. She ran her hands over Kevin's chest and he shivered.

"Cut that out," he said with a laugh. "I'm not going to be able to focus if you keep that up."

* * *

Marion gasped and ran to the nearest glass case. "I-I can't believe it. A rhopalocera exhibit? How was I not aware that this was in the area? Oh Kevin thank you so much for bringing me here."

Kevin laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well you were bragging about your butterfly collection once in an email so I thought you would like it. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're into bugs, I've heard Edd's collection is rather large."

"Oh yes it's a fantastic set of specimens." Marion grabbed Kevin's hand, quickly interlacing fingers, and pulled him along. "Now let's get started. I want to make sure we have time to see everything."

* * *

Marion awoke next to something warm and soft. Her eyes shot open when she realized it was Kevin. She looked to his alarm clock which read 3:20 a.m. and groaned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered as she got out of bed. Luckily Kevin had rolled over to snuggle up to a pillow so Marion slipped out unnoticed.

She hurried down to Eddy's house and franticly knocked on the door until her answered.

"Mar what are you doing out this late? Don't you have those rules or whatever you follow?"

Marion was wringing her hands. "Eddy I need to talk to you right away."

"O-ok come on in and spill it."

Marion went to Eddy's bed and sat down. "I um I seem to have reached a new level in my relationship with Kevin," she said avoiding eye contact.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Eddy screeched as Marion covered her face with her hands. "Do you think this is some kind of game? It's bad enough you ran off with him at the party but you're actually seeing him like this?"

"Eddy," Marion moaned. "It's not like I meant for it to go this far."

"Well it did. Kinda throws a wrench into your plans for next year huh?"

"Oh stop it. We both know how you feel about that and this doesn't change anything."

"So you're just gonna keep this up and then what? You're so damn twisted because of them.

Marion let out a sigh of expiration. "What do you expect me to do Eddy?"

"Just be fucking normal."

Marion glared at Eddy and stood up. "Well I can see that you're not going to be any help. I will take my leave now, _excuse me_."

Eddy threw a pillow against the door as it closed and collapsed to his floor in a fit. Sour faced he mumbled, "Why not me Mar? I've been here for you the whole time."


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin woke up with a start. His heart pounded as he looked around the room, Marion was gone. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. Maybe she wasn't ready to spend the night after all.

Since he was awake Kevin decided to take a trip to the bathroom. He then felt an unexplainable pull to go outside. While slipping on his hoodie he opened the door, to discover Marion sitting on his front step. She turned to him while trying to wipe tears from her face.

"H-hey I uh locked myself out."

Kevin gave her a sympatric smile. "Dork why didn't you knock or something?" He held out his hand and pulled her into a standing position.

* * *

Marion was relieved when Kevin appeared. She had left her bag with her clothes and keys at Eddy's earlier. She had meant to grab it when she ran over, but had forgotten because of the fight.

"I thought maybe I scared you off. If you didn't want to spend the night you could have just said no," Kevin said as he nuzzled his head into Marion's shoulder.

"I-I did want to Kevin, I just don't want you to stop liking me."

Kevin laughed and pulled Marion into the house with him. "Come on why would that happen? Let's go back to my room."

"Well sometimes people aren't all that they seem to be, or maybe they're more."

"What? I'd like to think we've gotten to know each other pretty well. If you've got something you want to say then just tell me."

They had reached Kevin's room and Marion closed the door. She avoided eye contact and let go of Kevin's hand. "I'm not really Edd's cousin."

"Okaaay, that's not really a deal breaker babe."

"I am Edd."

Kevin snorted. "What? Look I know we didn't go that far tonight but-"

"It's true. Edd, I uh was born as Marion. My parents are very traditional and wanted a son, so they raised me as one. Of course at one point I noticed that I was different so I confronted them. They were honest with me and in order to keep up appearances I continued with their ruse."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it," Kevin said with a shrug. "I need to see you as Edd to really believe it."

"Oh well there is one problem. I went to Eddy's to change earlier and I left my things and key there. When I left I went to retrieve them. Eddy and I got into a disagreement and I forget them."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Partially yes."

"What was the other reason?"

Marion looked up at Kevin. He seemed incredibly calm despite the circumstances. She looked away again. "I didn't want to keep lying to the person that I lo- like," Maron blushed and finished in a rush, "The person that I like."

Kevin nodded. "Alright we'll get your stuff in the morning. Come on, I don't know about you but the beds calling my name."

"W-wait you're not angry with me?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe it's cuz I'm tired but at this point in time you're Marion and you're mine. We can deal with how the rest of the world sees you tomorrow."

* * *

Kevin stood beside Marion as she knocked on Eddy's door. It opened to reveal a tired swollen eyed Eddy, who looked unimpressed with the early morning visitors.

"What do you want," he growled.

"I ah I need to retrieve my bag," Marion mumbled.

"What bag?"

"I came here to change yesterday and I forgot my bag. One of the reasons I came over last night was to retrieve it."

"More like at the ass-crack of dawn." Eddy glanced over at Kevin. "You ok with your girlfriend leaving her junk here?"

Kevin shrugged. "She's been friends with you this long, I suppose it happens. Can you either let her go in or go and grab it? We've got stuff to do today."

Eddy gave Marion a perplexed look, but she avoided his eyes. "Come on and get it then." Marion rushed past him and Eddy locked eyes with Kevin. "She talk to you about what's going on?"

"Yeah last night after I found her crying on my step because you're such an ass."

"What are you ok with everything then!? You're a real treat shovel chin."

"Shut up Eddy. It seems like you're a pretty shitty friend. The last thing she needs right now is someone else trying to tell her what to do."

Eddy's voice reached a new volume, "How can you accept this?"

Marion rushed out of the house and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Alright Kevin lets go. Goodbye Eddy."

Kevin wasn't finished speaking and stood firm. "Because I love her!"

"Well la-dee-da so do I! That doesn't change the fact that she's getting a sex change next year though. You still gonna love _her_ then?"

Marion let go of Kevin and ran to her house. Kevin stood there for a moment in shock before softly saying, "What?"

Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck she didn't tell you everything." His tone changed to a slightly gentler, but still irritated level. "She's doing it for dear old mom and pop. Once she's eighteen the _transformation_ can be completed. I keep trying to talk her out of it but she's dead set on upholding the family name or whatever."

Kevin shook his head. "That's so messed up. I-I gotta go."

Eddy nodded and closed his door. He wondered if he would ever see Marion again. Within the next couple of days Edd was sure to show up and they would mumble out apologies so life could continue on as normal. In the end they would always be friends, despite everything they disagreed about.

* * *

Marion tore her clothes off and stepped into the shower to furiously scrub the remaining makeup from her face. She dried her hair, pinned it up, wrapped her binder extra tightly, and finished dressing.

Edd took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Categorizing the new fungi he had been studying should prove to be a most beneficial and distracting activity. However, he was not expecting Kevin to be sitting on the bed waiting.

"K-kevin what on earth are you doing here?"

Kevin rose to his feet and pulled Edd into a hug. "I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you growing up."

"L-language Kevin."

"Can it dork; I'm not good at this kind of junk. Anyways out of all the guys I could have fallen for I'm glad it was you."

Edd let out a small laugh. "I thought you fell for Marion."

"Well yeah, but I might have had something for Edd too."

Edd wriggled out of Kevin's grasp. "What? Since when?"

Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "Since I don't know, sometime at the end of middle school? It's not like I could have acted on it. Meeting Marion kinda fulfilled some sort of weird fantasy. I mean she looked an awful lot like you but was, well you know, acceptable for me to date." Kevin looked up at Edd whose mouth was hanging open.

"Kevin that's rather twisted of you."

Kevin's face turned red. "S-shut up! It was you all along so what's it really matter?"

Edd laughed. "I suppose it does not."

Kevin nodded. "So see, you're not the only one with a secret."

Edd beamed and surprised Kevin with a kiss on the lips. "So who do you prefer?"

"W-what?"

"Do you prefer Eddward or Marion?"

Kevin shook his head and smiled. "I don't really care who it is, as long as it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy groaned. There was no way that he was getting back to sleep so he headed for the shower. After he got dressed he walked to Edd's house. He glanced over at Kevin's before he went around and let himself in the back door. Since he had probably ruined his friend's first serious relationship it would be best to apologize.

Eddy tried to decide what to say as he made his way upstairs. He hating admitting that he was wrong, but he had gone a little far this time. In the end his jealousy of Kevin had clouded his judgement.

Eddy opened Edd's bedroom door and started to say what came to mind. "Hey sorry 'bout what happened earlier, I guess I just was-" He froze when he looked up and saw Kevin on top of Edd. He seemed to have interrupted a make out session. "Oh shit."

"Eddy," Edd squealed. "Feel free to knock next time."

Kevin groaned and rolled off of Edd. "You're just going to keep ruining things today huh?"

Eddy's face turned red. "Shut it shovel chin! How was I supposed to know you would be over here? I thought you had run home after I told you what was going on!"

"What's wrong with you!? I said I love her didn't I!?"

"Gentlemen please. Eddy, may I speak with you in the hall?"

Eddy grumbled but obliged.

Edd gave Kevin a small smile as he shut the door. "Alright," he said as he turned to Eddy. "You were saying?"

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass. I guess I felt bad for ruining your relationship, but you seem to be doing alright."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What part?"

"The part where you said you loved me."

Eddy was taken aback. He had been harboring feelings for his friend for a long time, but it was hardly the moment to admit it. "Look I don't want to ruin what you've got going ok? I love you like a sibling alright? I just got a little protective and hot headed."

Edd smiled and embraced Eddy. "Apology accepted."

Eddy's face grew hot. "Hey no need to get all sappy. I'm gonna head home, text me when sho- Kevin leaves."

Edd pulled away, but not before placing a delicate kiss on Eddy's cheek. Edd hurried back into his room and Eddy could hear Kevin grunt as Edd jumped onto him. Giggles ensued and Eddy walked back downstairs.

* * *

"So what's the deal with the family honor stuff?"

Edd fiddled with a string on Kevin's hoodie. "Well my parents wanted a boy, but got me. It sounds like my mother struggled to even give birth to me, so another child was out of the question. I guess they were so desperate at first that they told everyone they had a son. I think after that it just snowballed into the huge mess it is now."

Kevin shook his head. "How do you deal with all of that?"

Edd shrugged. "I guess I'm used to it because it's always been this way. I told them that I was willing to go through with all the surgeries, but I have to be eighteen before any doctor will perform them."

"Don't you like being Marion?"

"Well yes, but can you imagine what the rest of the family would think if I suddenly became a woman?"

Kevin laughed. "What will they think when they find out you're gay then?"

Edd buried his head into Kevin's side.

"Guess you didn't plan on being in a relationship huh?"

Edd shook his head. "Not until after the surgeries at least and even then I probably wouldn't have because of my preference."

They were quiet for a moment before Kevin continued. "What do you want to do? Like honestly, if you could do anything?"

Edd laughed. "I would want to wait until I was eighteen and then disappear over a school break. When I came back I would be wearing the most gaudy awful dress and announce that I had a sex change. I would be the most obnoxious and frilly girl in the whole school. Eventually my parents would disown me from the family and I would run off and, oh I don't know join the circus or something along the lines of that."

Kevin chuckled. "You're nuts, but I think some parts of that plan are doable."

Edd shook his head. "I could never do that to mother and father."

"Babe you can't make everyone happy in life. You gotta do what you want to."

Edd sat up and crossed his arms. "I _am_. I want to do this for them. It seems that my friends are the ones that-"

Edd squeaked as Kevin pulled him back down onto the bed and nuzzled into his neck. "Just know that no matter what, I want to be with you."

Edd's heart pounded. "E-even if I-"

"Yup, I'll love you whether you decide to be Marion or Edd. Either way I think you have a shock factor for your family though. Well and I guess I'll have one too. I just want you to be happy."

Edd was quiet, but tears were welling up in his eyes. He eventually couldn't hold them and any longer and his body shook with sobs. In a panic Kevin sat up and rolled Edd over, but relaxed slightly when he saw the smile plastered onto Edd's face.

"Don't scare me like that dork."

"M-my apologies Kevin, but you just make me so happy." Edd wiped his tears and leaned up to kiss Kevin.

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A dark haired woman appeared and kindly greeted him. "Hello ah Kevin correct? How can I help you?"

"I'm just here to pick up Marion, is she ready yet?"

The color drained from the woman's face but the smile remained. "Why don't I go check dear?"

Kevin nodded and stepped into the house. He could tell that it had been the woman's intention to leave him waiting on the front step, but her poker face remained.

A dark haired male walked in from the kitchen. "Oh hello, are you looking for Eddward?"

"Nope," Kevin said. He was about to continue when the woman cut him off.

"He's here to pick up_ Marion_ dear."

As if on cue, Marion appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in jeans and a cute purple top. Her hair was down and she had just the right amount of makeup applied to bring out her features. Her parents looked up at her in shock, but Kevin smiled warmly at her.

She shyly made her way down the stairs and past her mother to Kevin's side. He took her hand and squeezed it, trying to provide her with a little more encouragement.

"Mother, father, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Kevin. We have been seeing each other for several months now and after some careful deliberation, I have decided to come out as Marion to my peers. We are going to make our début tonight at Nazz's party. I know it is not the agreement we had originally come to terms on, but it is the one that brings me the most joy."

The room was deathly silent. Marion nervously glanced up at her mother and father who were both avoiding eye contact. Her mother was the first to speak.

"Deep down I was always ashamed of the hasty decision I made when you were born. After I announced that I had a son, there was no turning back. Your father and I will deal with the mess we've made, go and have a good time with your friends."

Marion smiled and nodded.

Her father spoke next. "When should we expect you home?"

"Kevin and I were unsure as to what your reaction would be, so we made plans for me to spend the night at his house."

Marion's father was about to respond, but was cut off by her mother. "We've got quite a lot to discuss so that will be fine for tonight. Use that brain of yours though."

Marion's face turned crimson. "Mother I know."

Kevin squeezed her hand again. "We should probably get going babe."

Marion nodded and the pair left. As they made their way to Nazz's house a large smile stretched across Marion's face.

"How ya feeling?"

"I feel like a butterfly that just burst free from its chrysalis."

Kevin laughed. "So pretty good then?"

Marion nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy bounced his leg impatiently while he waited for Kevin and Marion to show up. Nazz was the only other person that knew about Marion making an appearance that night. Kevin ended up spilling the beans when she confronted him about the permanent smile plastered on his face.

Eddy also knew that Marion was telling he parents her decision before she came and he wished he could be with her for moral support. Sharing one of his best friends with another man, especially Kevin, had proven to be a difficult task.

Nazz slid up next to Eddy. "Hey dude can I get you anything? Maybe a little liquid courage?"

He shook his head. "Nah she would smell it on me and I'd have to listen to her lecture for weeks."

Nazz shrugged and walked off to mingle with the rest of the party goers.

* * *

It wasn't long before the front door opened to reveal Kevin hand in hand with Marion. They were both smiling as Nazz ran to great them. Eddy got up and walked over, itching to know what happened with her parents.

"Hey Mar, how'd it go?"

Marion beamed at him. "Infinitely better than I had anticipated."

Eddy was about to respond when Ed bellowed out from across the room, "Double D I wondered when you would get here!"

The room fell silent as Ed ran over and wrapped Marion in a hug.

"G-greetings Ed, y-your smothering me."

Ed laughed and released Marion. "You look so pretty tonight Double D."

Marion blushed. "Oh thank you Ed." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at her a bit confused. "H-hello."

Sarah was the first to speak up. "Ed you idiot that's obviously a girl."

Ed nodded. "Yeah Sarah I know, Double D is a girl."

"Lumpy when did you figure that out?" Eddy asked a bit shocked.

Ed shrugged. "It's like with chickens Eddy, I just know."

Rolf was the only one who shook his head in understanding to Ed's metaphor. "Ed boy is right, something about Double D Ed boy makes Rolf think of chickens too."

Johnny piped up, "Wowza Plank did you know Double D was a girl? Whadda mean it's so obvious?"

Marion took a step back, but was caught by Kevin's arm. He whispered in her ear, "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Marion took a deep breath and spoke a little louder. "I know it's a difficult idea to wrap one's mind around, but I was born female. My parents wanted a son, so they raised me as one. I've made the decision to identify with my true gender so I would like it if everyone would start calling me Marion."

"And if any of you give her shit I'll pound ya," Kevin added.

Marion was about to remind Kevin to mind his language, but she was suddenly being kissed by said redhead. Eddy groaned and Rolf whistled. Marion found herself at a loss for words when Kevin pulled away.

"Ok so are we going to party or what Nazz?"

Nazz giggled and ran off to turn the music up.

Throughout the night Marion answered questions in between dancing with Kevin. Her announcement was received well enough; if anyone had a problem they were too afraid of Kevin's threat to say anything. It was an incredibly freeing experience, letting everyone know the truth.

Nazz slid up to Eddy again, who was sitting by himself on the couch. "Hey dude, wanna dance?"

Eddy broke his focus on Marion and turned to Nazz. "Yeah sure."

* * *

_"Take care of my girl."_

_"Yeah, you too."_


End file.
